Complicated
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Things were always so complicated when it came to Tyson no matter how simple things were supposed to be. An afternoon baking together finds Elicia and Tyson in for a realization when it comes to them and how much they mean to one another. Oneshot. TysonOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Complicated**

The sounds of Tyson Granger groaning over his hunger were typical around this time of day. However, instead of being within the company of his teammates, aka people who were _allowed_ in the kitchen and _knew_ how to operate the stove without blowing anything up, were not with him today. He was all alone in the dojo, Gramps having gone to the store with Hiro to pick up some new supplies for the house. As far as Tyson knew, the others all had something better to do with their day.

Tyson found himself weak with hunger as he sprawled out on the wooden floor, arms spread out and knuckles drumming against the wood in boredom. His stomach growled loudly, clenching in pain as large brown orbs stared at the entrance to the kitchen upside down. He groaned again, sliding across the floor and towards the doorway.

The sudden loud knocking at the door cause Tyson to roll over onto his stomach, scrambling to his knees in a hurry. He prayed it was someone with food, or even better, someone who could make him something delicious and unforgettable and had a chef for an uncle...

Sadly, however, Ray was not on the other side of the door.

He didn't hide the dissapointment at first, at least until he caught sight of the happy expression of the arriver's face fade into an annoyed glare. Her hands went to her waist as bright green eyes narrowed, messy coffee brown hair falling to her shoulders in choppy layers and around her irritated face.

"Nice way to great your neighbor, Tyce."

"Sorry, Elicia."

She rolled her eyes, pushing up the sleeves of her black and green striped windbreaker as she stepped inside. Her hands slipped into the pockets of her white cargo jeans after she kicked off her black and green checkboard Vans at the door. Tyson blinked, curiously following Elicia down the hall.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

She inclined her head over her shoulder, "What's it look like? I sure as hell know you can't fend for yourself, Mr. World Champion, and it's well past lunch time. I just happened to notice that Grandpa and your bro weren't home when I was walking passed..."

He sniffed, tears filling his eyes in gratitude, "Thank you! You are the best!" the blunette glomped her, nuzzling her shoulder while his eyes were closed.

A heated blush burned her face unpleasantly before Elicia managed to pry Tyson off. She'd think that after living beside him for two months now, she'd be used to his quirky and crazy antics by now. Unfortunately, the brunette knew she wasn't, and it would take a long time before she could be.

Elicia started to riffle through the cabinets, "Alright, let's see here..."

Tyson lingered in the doorway, arms crossed behind his back as he leaned against it. He pushed himself off the wall a few times, rocking on the balls of his socked feet as he watched Elicia debating over what to make. She finally located a cup of instant ramen, deciding that would tide him over for now. While she prepped the ramen, she glanced over her shoulder, only to jolt and try and tame the wild blush that crossed her face.

How was it he could look so innocent and cute just by warily avoiding the kitchen? He looked like a lost puppy, trained to stay out of the kitchen, but still held that longing in his brown eyes that said he wanted nothing more than to be inside.

The look alone was haunting, not to mention putting her through a whole new breed of havoc...

Elicia quickly turned away before her heart decided to bust against her ribcage and she needed to be hurried away in an ambulance due to a heart attack induced by an adolescent crush and damn hormones. She paused, standing on tip-toe upon noticing a locked cabinet above the fridge. One finger pointed at it as she turned to look back at Tyson.

"What's in there and why is it locked?"

"Oh, that's where Ray keeps all the baking goodies."

"Baking, huh..."

Tyson blinked before his hopes skyrocketed, "You gonna bake?"

Elicia paused and said slowly, "Well... it might be kinda fun. So long as you do as I say and don't make a mess, I'll let you help me too. Plus I think it's gonna be a bit before your Grandpa and bro get back too... it'll keep you busy."

"I promise! Promise, promise, promise!" Tyson exclaimed, bouncing on his heels like a little kid with his fists held in front of him.

She couldn't help but laugh and grin at his reaction, "Get in here and eat your ramen while I try and crack this lock."

Tyson sat down at the table and ate while Elicia looked around for a stool. She finally found one tucked between the wall and the fridge. She went to climb up it, reaching the top only to realize she was still too short to reach it. Cursing softly, Elicia frowned and contemplated what to do. She jolted as Tyson's hands suddenly grabbed her waist, feeling herself pressing against him as he gave her the boost she needed.

"T-Tyce!"

"I gotcha," he smirked confidently, "Just get to work crackin' that lock, Li!"

Green eyes glanced over her shoulder as she bit her lip, trembling slightly in mild fear. She stared down at Tyson's confident face, feeling the warmth in her cheeks worsen before she hastily looked away. She grabbed the lock, reaching into her windbreaker pocket and producing a bobby-pin. Tyson blinked, watching in awe and amazement as he watched Elicia pick the lock.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Dad, for whenever Eryn would lock me in closets when we were little."

"Remind me to never get on your little sister's bad side..."

"Too late. You're on it for life for destroying her dragon plushie last week."

"I didn't _mean_ to catch it on fire! It was an accident!"

"Whatever, don't try and justify your idiocy, Tyce. Ah-ha! It's open! Let's see here..." Elicia started to shuffle through the boxes. "We have cake, brownies, muffins, eclairs, cream puffs... okay the last two sound kinda hard so those are a no."

"Brownies!" Tyson cheered.

His legs wobbled on the ricketty stool. Elicia's hand had just grabbed the box of brownie mix just as it gave out. Both screamed as they went crashing to the floor, unable to defy gravity like a certain Russian-bred blader...

"Oww..."

Brown eyes opened as Tyson grunted, feeling pressure on his stomach. He sat up on his elbows, seeing Elicia sprawled horizontally across his stomach, groaning in pain. She slowly moved onto her knees, hissing in pain as she placed pressure on them. They had been what had broken her fall, next to Tyson.

"Dummy..." Elicia muttered, falling back onto her bottom.

She rolled up her pants' leg to check her knee, making a face at the red and broken skin. Tyson felt a twinge of guilt, especially as red began to bubble to the surface. In a flash, he scrambled to his feet, stumbling and having to grab onto the kitchen table in order to do so, before sliding out of the room. Elicia blinked and shrugged, moving to inspect her other throbbing knee when he skidded back into the room, slipping in his socks and tripping over the leg of the table.

"Careful!" Elicia squeaked, just as Tyson hit the floor hard.

He cursed and hissed, the first-aid kit he had fetched lying inbetween them. The pupils of green orbs dilated in horror as blood seeped through the elbow of Tyson's yellow shirt. She went to grab the kit, but Tyson already had it propped on one knee as he riffled through it. He removed a baby wipe and scooted closer, grabbing Elicia's leg and holding it steady. Blinking and blushing furiously, the brunette couldn't speak as he cleaned up one knee.

"Just bandage it up..." Tyson muttered to himself, pressing a large guaze pad to the scrape before taking out the bandages and beginning to wrap it. He did the same process to Elicia's other leg as she leaned on her hands, staring in amazement.

Her heart was skipping so many beats in that moment as she sat in amazement, touched by how the blunette tended to her. He completely ignored the fact he himself was injured. The moment he was finished bandaging her other knee, Elicia quickly pulled her leg free and pulled her pants legs' down again. She snatched the kit from him, grabbing his wrist and yanking him across the floor. Tyson slid on his rear as Elicia pulled him, the small of his back resting against her thighs as she lifted his arm so she could tend to him.

"You seriously scraped yourself up, Tyce... this might scar over."

"It's okay... it was my fault we fell in the first place."

Elicia blushed and looked away, "Dummy, it's not okay. Be more careful next time."

Tyson blinked, surprised by the hidden concern in her irritated tone of voice, before he broke into a wide grin. He leaned up, Elicia subconsciously shrinking back only to find her back hitting the cabinent and cornering her. Tyson's face inched closer, only centimeters away from Elicia's.

Her eyes slid half-mast as she fought the undying urge to kiss him. He was oblivious, truly a dummy, and a blind one at that. She tried so hard to tame her futile feelings, but everytime he was near...

She couldn't think straight. It was _impossible_ to think straight with Tyson Granger around. He made it hard for anything to seem logical.

Elicia Whitely cursed the day she noticed Tyson beyblading in the backyard the first day she had moved next door. She cursed her own curious nature, knowing it very well would be the death of her one day. And there he was, the death of her currently lying back against her and within kissing distance.

"It's really nice of you to be so concerned about me, Li, even though you try and hide it!" Tyson said with a grin, before rubbing his nose. "We're great pals!"

Elicia looked down at him, "Yeah, pals…" she muttered, trying to hide the sting she felt from those words. "Get off me, would ya? I need to get everything ready."

Tyson climbed to his feet, holding his hand out for the brunette to take. Half-tempted to ignore it, Elicia swallowed her pride and grasped it, allowing the blunette to help her to her feet. He picked up the first-aid kit while Elicia started to rummage through the cabinets for a mixing bowl, the mixer itself, along with the baking pan. Tyson returned just as Elicia was pulling out the milk and eggs needed.

"Can I help mix it?"

She visibly flinched at the thought. Tyson plus electric mixer would equal disaster. Shaking her head and saying the word 'no' over and over again, Elicia plugged in the mixer and poured the mix and measurements into the bowl.

"You can lick the bowl, 'kay?" Elicia told him, trying to soothe him out of his pout.

Chocolate orbs closed partway as he thought over the bribe, "Okay, sure."

Relieved, the brunette turned to smile at him just as she turned on the mixer. A disgruntled cry escaped them as brownie mix splattered, spraying their faces. Elicia's hand fumbled for the off-switch, turning off the machine and wiping her eyes before glaring at the high setting. She cursed herself for allowing herself to be distracted enough to miss such an obvious thing.

"Yum," Tyson commented, licking the mix off his hand.

Elicia made a face, "More like gross. It's all sticky."

Tyson wiped the mix off his cheek, licking it off his finger. His finger came out of his mouth with a small _pop_ and Elicia caught a glance of her reflection in a skillet hanging above the stove. She had a big splatter of mix across her right cheek and ending at the corner of her mouth, some hanging off her left ear, and a little on her forehead. Tyson had luckily missed most of the assault.

"Gross," Elicia muttered, taking a paper towel and wiping her forehead and left ear.

"Lemme get that for ya," Tyson smirked.

Before Elicia could react or move, Tyson snatched her wrist and stopped her from wiping her face. Her green eyes widened in bewilderment as Tyson stood in front of her, incredbily close. Unsure what to do, Elicia felt her body paralyze at the blader's abrupt closeness.

His scent filled her senses, making it even harder to react. All she could do was stare into his eyes, feel his tender vice-like grip on her wrist, his figers warm and pressed against her skin. She had no doubt he could feel how quickly her pulse had accelerated.

Tyson then did the most shocking thing in Elicia's life. He leaned in and licked the mix right off her cheek. He didn't even use his finger like he had done his own cheek. Elicia gasped, her breath trembling at the feeling of his tongue lapping the chocolate off her cheek. Her face was bright red at the blunette's actions.

_W-What is he doing! _Her mind screeched.

No matter how much her mind screamed, Elicia's body wouldn't move. She was immobilized in complete and utter shock. Tyson licked his lips as he pulled back, laughing to himself at Elicia's expression and the deer in the headlights look in her green eyes.

"Whoops," Tyson smirked, "Missed a spot…" he whispered.

The brunette couldn't tell if he was messing with her or sincerely oblivious to the havoc he was inducing on her. The poor girl felt her heart stop and her breathing cease as well as Tyson's face neared her own again. Instead of moving to lick again, Tyson cupped Elicia's face in his hands, turning her head slightly to the side and pressing his lips to the side of her mouth.

There was a hesitance.

Elicia sensed it a moment before chocolate brown eyes stared into her bright green. The warm, tender lips moved over a little, covering her lips in a what was only a quick peck. Tyson's hands left Elicia's face a split second later, him turning around quickly and looking at the back of the box so he could find out what temperature to preheat the oven.

The brunette finally moved her hand, slowly bringing her hands to her lips. She stared at the back of Tyson's head, unsure what had just happened. Maybe she had a little more chocolate on her mouth than her first glance had led on…

That was the only thing that made sense. There wasn't any way that Tyson Granger had just boldly kissed her only to say nothing and go on greedily making his food.

Sweatdropping, Elicia felt her fingers twitch as she glared at him, imagining his impending doom upon realizing that if Tyson wasn't oblivious, that would be _exactly_ what he would've done. Her fingers itched, her hands wishing they could wrap around his neck and just squeeze hard. She quickly turned her back on him, taming the strong desire to commit such a violent act against the blunette.

The thought of Tyson liking her back was ludicrous. She saw the way he was with that one girl, Hilary. The pals comment from earlier only made her heart burn even more at the definite possibility that Hilary was his girlfriend and just hadn't told her.

"Hey, Li, it needs to be at 345,"

"Alright…"

She quietly preheated the oven, keeping her back towards him as she adjusted the setting and finished mixing the brownie mix. Once it was done, she scraped it into the baking pan, before handing Tyson the bowl and the spoon without even looking at him. She smoothed around the mix in the pan, checking the oven to see that it was ready. Elicia placed the pan inside, closing the door, and then moving to wash her hands.

Tyson tapped her on the shoulder, "Elicia, hey…"

She turned to give him a dull stare, only to find a spoon of the mix being shoved into her mouth. Elicia glared at him, but licked off the chocolatey gooeyness. It was irresitable.

Just like the guy currently holding the end of the spoon, with his warm brown eyes, cute face, confident smile, and bubbly personality.

The brunette forced those thoughts out of her head as she finally grabbed Tyson's wrist, forcing him to remove the spoon from her mouth. He smiled, moving to get another spoon full, but Elicia beat him too it by boldly taking a huge glop of it and sticking her finger in his mouth.

Smirking, Elicia felt him lick off the mix. "Good, huh?"

Her finger was removed and he agreed, "Uh-huh," before taking his own mix on his fingers. Elicia couldn't help but stick her tongue out, Tyson wiping the mix on it, before she licked the remeinder off.

It took all of five seconds for the playful behavior to skid to a complete halt on Elicia's end. She jerked back, blushing hard. Her eyes clenched at her weakness, especially with how easily Tyson had gotten passed her barriers.

She _never_ did this with anyone. The thought of saliva in general usually made her skin crawl.

So how was it she was so at ease with Tyson licking brownie mix off her fingers and vice versa?

It wasn't adding up. Yeah, sure, love made people do some pretty wacky things but…

Brilliant green eyes widened as the realization hit her hard.

This wasn't just some highschool crush.

She was _in love_ with the blunette in front of her.

"Hey, Elicia…?" Tyson said quietly.

She backed away from him, her back hitting the counter. "Y-Yeah?"

"I'm glad you moved next door… I'm glad you came over today."

"Um… t-thanks…"

Tyson shook his head, "I'm not finished."

She blinked.

"I'm also really glad… we're having fun like this. It made me realize something."

_Don't get your hopes up… there's just no way…_

"W-What?"

He smiled, "I realized I'm glad to have another girl around other than Hilary." He made a small face, "I care about her, really do, but she's so annoying…"

Even though she just told herself not too, Elicia's hopes skyrocketed at those words.

Hilary definitely _wasn't_ Tyson's girlfriend.

"I'm… glad too." Elicia managed to confess, akwardly rubbing her arm. "I-I mean… I know I can be a complicated person to be around… but I-I dunno… it's just… f-fun with you, Tyce. Easy, too…"

"Yeah, it is." Tyson smiled, "And I know how you have problems opening up to people. I'm glad that you open up to me." He patted his stomach, "And I'm _really_ glad you came to feed me! I would've died of starvation by the time Gramps and Hiro showed back up!"

She sweatdropped, "Yeah… I'm the great cooking lord."

Elicia jumped as Tyson suddenly put the bowl down on the counter, suddenly standing right in front of her so that their bodies were brushing lightly as his hands gripped her shoulders. The brunette's breath hitched as Tyson took one hand and touched her face lightly.

"You're a special person to me, Elicia. I just want you to know that."

Elicia blushed even worse than before, "I-I…er…um… T-Tyce…?"

Tyson closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against her scorching one, before laughing softly. Elicia bit her lip, unsure what to do. She was pinned, unable to will herself to shove him away.

She selfishly liked him near like this…

She didn't feel quite as alone as she was with Tyson near…

Elicia's eyes closed halfway, "T-Tyson…?"

"Yeah, Li?" his warm voice whispered.

"Thanks…"

Tyson pulled back with a wild grin, "Anytime."

Elicia glanced at the time, "They should be done any minute."

"Good!"

Elicia turned her head just as Tyson took his chocolate covered finger and smeared her lips with it. Before she could protest and move to wipe her mouth, Tyson's hands grabbed her wrists, holding them near her head. Bright green orbs like emeralds blinked rapidly in confusion.

The blunette winked before whispering, "I think I'll go ahead and have my treat now, if you don't mind."

Elicia's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Tyson's lips crushed to hers. His kiss was messy, but it was definitely a kiss. His fingers unclasped from around her wrists before his arms wrapped around her. Elicia's eyes finally shut as her hands slowly moved to rest on his shoulders.

The kiss wasn't what she had expected, but it was sweet. It was playful and warm, just like the guy kissing her was.

It was perfect by being imperfect.

The moment they broke apart, Elicia's lips were clean of all chocolate, and Tyson looked like a little kid in a candy store. Her face was pink as she narrowed her eyes on him, pouting slightly before her nails pierced into his shoulders. Tyson gave a small yelp of pain at this.

"H-Hey, w-what I'd do, Li?"

"Dummy, you don't just kiss me like that! That was totally weird!"

Tyson chuckled and closed his eyes, "Wasn't to me. I found it quite enjoyable, for one thing."

Elicia's hand smacked him swiftly upside the head, "Dummy!"

"I know I am, but what are you?"

"Annoyed!"

His eyes opened partway, immobilizing her with one shearing look as he pressed their bodies closer. Elicia's face was turning as red as his vest at this rate, and burning as hot as the oven was at the moment.

"You liked it and you know it."

"S-Shut up…"

He leaned in, kissing her again for a full moment. Her lips responded, eager and seeking. Tyson pulled back, resulting in a pout from the brunette and then a rather annoyed glare.

"Stop teasing me!"

"What, you like this?" Tyson smirked, loving his newfound power as he kissed her yet again.

Elicia locked her arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to keep Tyson's lips on hers, but once again the blunette pulled away. She cursed his height and stubborn strength, making it impossible for her to pull him back down into the kiss. Green eyes flickered dangerously as they looked up at his smirking face.

"You're a jerk…"

"Nah. I'm just complicated."

"Could say that again…" Elicia muttered before pausing, "Wait… w-why did you... d-do that...?"

Biting her lip, Elicia's fears played across her eyes, the blunette seeing them.

Tyson smiled warmly before leaning in closer, "I didn't kiss you just because it's fun to mess you with, Li… I kissed you because I really…really…really…really…really like you."

"You… like… me?"

"Don't make me have to spell it out for you! You're the smart one!"

Elicia pouted and pulled back, crossing her arms and looking away. "And you're a dummy!"

Tyson pulled her close, uncrossing her arms and placing them back around his shoulders.

"I know that, but I'm your dummy."

"And a dork,"

"I'm your dork too…"

"And a jerk-face with… with…" she trailed off, melting under the tender gaze Tyson was looking at her with, "With really gorgeous brown eyes…'

"I wanna be yours, Elicia…"

She felt her heart burst in her chest in joy, "Thought you just said you were my dummy and dork. Last time I checked, buddy, that meant you already are mine."

Tyson blushed before closing his eyes, leaning down to kiss Elicia once again. The broke apart, breathing a little heavier. Elicia pressed her cheek over Tyson's heart, him tucking her head under his chin as he held her.

"I'm happily yours, Li…"

She swallowed the lump burning her throat.

"Just don't lemme lose you, Tyce… I don't want to forgot the feeling of not being alone ever again…"

"You're not alone, Elicia. Not while I'm here."

Sniffing, she fought back her tears and closed her eyes, submitting into the warmth and light that Tyson brought with him, no matter how complicated it had been finding it.

Life was complicated…

And Elicia wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

**A/N: I was inspired randomly. I just thought of Tyson, baking, and wham! Produced a cute and lovely oneshot! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Complicated – Avril Lavigne & Never Let You Go – Justin Bieber**


End file.
